


Wakko at 3 a.m Part 3

by ToonAuthor



Series: Wakko at 3 a.m [3]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Humor, Memes, Multi, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAuthor/pseuds/ToonAuthor
Summary: Wakko is very wacky at 3 a.m
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Series: Wakko at 3 a.m [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wakko at 3 a.m Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> What's up with Wakko?

Yakko had been snoring away, dreaming of Wakko and his delicious body. But not for long as Wakko had awoken him.

"Wha-Wakko?"

"Um, Yakko... I have a question."

"Huh? Oh, ok what is it..." He said tiredly.

"If I had a child and named it 'Wakko 2, The Sequel', would they make a movie about me and my kid with my kid's movie as the the sequel?"

"Did you fucking bump your head or something?"

"Well, yeah on accident with my mallet earlier..."

Yakko sighed...

**Author's Note:**

> Got any ideas? Post them down below please~  
> Thanks!


End file.
